The Moments gone unnoticed
by KPvevo4567
Summary: AKA previously known as Mondler Moments. A collection of dribbles that you haven't seen on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Mondler moments **

**A collection of dribbles that you haven't seen on the show **

**The story is going to be point of view wise cause I find that easier to write**

**Warning: some chapters might contain some sexual themes **

**You have been warned!**

**Enjoy KP **

Chapter 1: dieting

Chandler's POV

Waking up in the morning stretching in bed and feeling someone snuggling to you, is the best feeling according to me. I opened my eyes to see Monica my fiancé snuggling to me. I bend down and give a loving kiss on her forehead

"Good morning babe, its time to get up" I said

"Its a sunday, there is no point in getting up on a sunday after a nightshift" I heard Monica mumble back

I have a trick that i know will wake her up

"Well then i guess me and Rachel will go plan our wedding today" as i guessed she was up and on her feet

"I think ill go get dressed" i said and stood up and headed towards the bathroom but Monica stopped me.

" where are you going " she asked looking at me all confused

"Unlike most of us ... Wait some of us, we don't have sundays free... at times. Doug put all the meetings together today and all the division heads have to attend ... So gotta go"

"Wait chandler can you do me a favor" asked Monica, I nodded

"You know the wedding is coming up in 4 months ( im changing a few things sorry :P) and have you looked at this belly flap?. " Said Monica touching my round chubby belly Monica continued

"I was thinking if you could join the gym and reduce a bit of weight and as a reward we could have a 4 months no sex pack so the weight you have will be reduced and you will also get a reward, you will get a trophy hmm a price"

Monica gestured to herself.

"Me"

"Is this trophy gonna be naked or..." Monica stops Chandler by putting a finger on his mouth.

"It will be equivalent to every dirty fantasy you ever had"

A/N: wt do u think? Should i continue?

-KP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is just some cute stuff I thought about a while ago and I find it really adorable and cute. I don't really remember how I got the idea, maybe something I read a while ago, but if its something that you have read and you think that I'm just coping it, it's not the truth maybe just some weird brain thing or a really awkward coincidence. Also if you are reading my author's note please write the word "monkey bananas". It's just a little experiment thing I'm doing. So less talking about me and more reading about the fic.

Enjoy!

-KP

(I don't really know what to name this chapter)

Chandler's POV

God since Monica has opened this new word of baths to me, I can't stop having them frequently.

They are just so relaxing and aaaaamazing. Yup aaaamazing, not just amazing.

Wait… did I just hear the apartment door open.

Its 3:30 on a Sunday, so why would our friends come over, don't they have better things to do on the weekend?

Okay chandler think about some escaping strategy or at least next time lock the bathroom door before getting into a warm, hot, bubbly, bath that is absolutely impossible to get out of.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, think chandler you can do this, think of an exit strategy. People already think you are gay and you absolutely don't need to prove their suspicion right now!

"Sweetie, are you home?" I heard the sweet voice of an angel speak.

Thank god it was Monica. I don't mind her coming inside the bathroom do I?

Maybe have some fun bath time together, celebrate the joy of life and also sex!

Yippee!

God that habit hasn't gone yet. It's surprising that Monica doesn't think I'm some crazy neurotic fool when I scream yippee while having sex.

Wow I really did get lucky marring her huh?

"Babe, I'm in the bathroom" I call from inside the bathroom.

"We both got up at 10:30 this morning and you are having a shower now chandlerrrr?" I heard her say.

I also heard footsteps approaching the bathroom.

She twisted the door knob and opened the door.

As she saw me she chuckled and put her hand to her mouth "gosh chandler, you look so cut in bubbles."

She stated, I remembered something that had happened in the past and replied "Maybe you're just all liquored up"

we both laugh as the memory of our sneaking around at the early stage of our relationship flash into our eyes.

She walks towards the bathtub and sits on the edge and starts running her hands through my hair softly.

"So did you get the proportion of the bath salts right or are you still feeling funny down there?"

she gestured looking down at a very well known place of male anatomy as all the PG 15 people call it.

"Yup I got it right and I was just about to wash my hair"

I say feeling proud of myself. Monica looked at me and said

"Hey, do you mind if I do it?" she asked me.

"What? Wash my hair? Women nobody either than me has ever washed my hair since I was 2"

I said looking at her.

She continued moving her hand through my hair "Yeah, let's do it, it will be fun.

Plus I can let you use my shampoo and conditioner, since you always said you liked the smell of my hair, it would feel nice to have a lady do it? Now wouldn't it?"

she stated "Well if the lady wishes to do that, then I cannot object."

Monica goes and grabs the hand shower and comes back on the same spot, near me, by the bath tub.

She places her hand above my eyes and starts the hand shower, her hand acting like an umbrella to my eyes.

My hair all become wet and swoop down on my forehead, and the rest of my hair sticking to my head.

Most of the strands were so long that they covered my eyes.

Monica got up and went by the cabinet to grab her shampoo and conditioner.

She came back and ran her hand up my fore head, to push all my hair strands up.

All I can concentrate now are her sparkling blue eyes.

She tilts the shampoo bottle upside down on my head and moves it in a circular direction, forming a mini poop shaped mountain figure which makes us both laugh.

She then starts rubbing the shampoo over my head in a very soft and relaxing manner. I close my eyes in satisfaction. She then brings out the hand shower and washed the shampoo off. My hair as usual swoops down. Monica puts her hand on my cheek and kisses me. "That's for being a good boy". I am so caught up in her eyes that I just reply yo her by a big smile.

She applies conditioner on my head and for all the men out there, if you haven't tried conditioner, then where have you been, it smells so good and feels even more amazing, especially if a very hot brunette, who happens to be the love of your life, is doing it, it feels even more magical.

"Done, there you go. How was it?"

she asks as she puts the hand shower back after washing the conditioner out of my hair.

"That was really incredible" I stated out loud

"Wait... it's not done yet, I want to give you the entire experience of how we girls do our hair, so when you're done, I will blow dry your hair. Okay?"she asks

"Okay…" (What up #TFIOS reference).

I head towards our bedroom once I finish taking my relaxing, refreshing bath.

Monica is sitting patiently on the bed.

She is watching me as I slowly put on some boxers and a tee- shirt.

Hello its summer and as flattering as it sounds.

I'm really not interested in Chandler half-fry on the streets of New York.

I sit on the bed, in front of the mirror.

"You may do whatever that pleases you" and with that Monica picks up her blow dryer and turns it on and starts combing through my hair with her gentle fingers.

The only sound in the room is because of the blow dryer both me and Monica are quite and enjoying the moment.

"Ok, your hair is all dried, I will go fetch your hair gel" she said as she climbed down the bed.

She comes with my hair gel in her hands and stands between me and the mirror.

She takes some in her hands, rubs it in her palms and then she applies in on my hair.

After a few minutes of her turning my hair around in different directions, she settles on a way she likes.

"That is how you style your hair right?" she asks me as she hops back in the bed and latches her arms around my neck, while her head rests on my shoulders. I hold her hands in my hands.

"Yup, you got it right somehow" I told her "See, I told you it will be fun, we should totally do it again sometime".

I look into her eyes through the mirror.

"Yup we can definitely do it again sometime and maybe the next time when we do it, we might end up switching roles. Just saying"

A/N: That's it, did you get the last part? Chandler implied that next time he can be the one giving her a shower. How was it? Like it? Then don't forget to read and review. Also check out my other stories: 'new haircuts' and 'wedding gone wrong' cause I have decided to come up with a schedule that I will update them all in line. Since I already updated 'new haircuts', I will update 'wedding gone wrong' next. Also I wasn't sure whether this chapter should be in 'new haircuts' as this chapter deals with hair but not haircutting

God I'm so addicted to hair write now, I must sound so creepy, but trust me I'm not, I'm just an internet murderer, LOL just kidding

Really trust me I'm not.

Hope you enjoyed!  
-KP


	3. Chapter 3

The moments gone unnoticed (TMGU)

A/N: Finally updated! Cognates although this chapter is **VERY SERIOUS** as I got bored of writing to much about romance happy reading

-KP

Chapter 3: I promise

Monica was really angry with him this time is all he knew when he returned from work.

Her expression was clear that he had done something wrong, something unforgiveable according to her perspective.

She looked like she had been crying with her smudged eyeliner, puff eyes and red cheeks.

He had done something that caused her this misery,

he felt awful, obviously he done something to someone who he really loves and adores utterly, immensely is hurting and he is the reason for her pain, he obviously felt really bad,

he tried to remember everything he might have done,

what he could have done unintentionally that had caused her to cry,

he couldn't think of anything as he approached her with great care,

she retreated and sat on the couch, her back facing him she put her hands on her face and sobbed even more.

Chandler closed the door and locked it, he knew there is going to be a deep discussion between the two of them,

a husband wife conversation and he didn't want any of his friends to be a part of this, let alone here the following conversation,

that is going to take place between them, he had learnt from the past the importance of a locked door. He slowly approached her nervously carefully.

"Mon are you ok? What happened?" as she heard him say these words,

she started crying even harder "Babe, tell me what happened" he demanded "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Chandler approached the back of the couch with one last step

"Chandler, how could you?" he thought,

but couldn't think of anything he did in the past week that had got her crying so bad,

he walked further and sat on the couch and gathered her into his arms.

She started protesting and wailing when he held her but he still held her tight, close to himself,

he caught her arms and put them around himself,

he expected her to start hitting him on his back but instead she just wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest,

he put his right hand on her head and started soothing her.

He hugged her tight and rested his chin on her head and whispered soothing words in her ear,

she seemed to calm down a bit as he was doing this,

his eyes flashed for a fraction of second on the square white table in front of him,

he understood what happened, what had caused all this,

it was that stupid white and red packet of cigarettes lying on the table,

that had caused this,

that packet had made his wife cry because of that she was so miserable but he was the one who had bought that packet of cigarettes,

it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

at that second Monica moved away from his arms

"Cigarettes ? Chandler, why would you want to smoke again? Why just why? Chandler why? Remember last time when you where smocking, you became so thin, we were all so worried

. Why now chandler? Why again?" Chandler gulped

"It's too deep Mon its… look I didn't mean to hurt you,

it's just… trying for a baby is making me stressed and I'm not able to handle it well and my weakness kind of took over"

Monica looked up

"Chandler what is it really?, I'm going to be the one who has to go through cravings, sleepless nights, getting fat and worst of delivery but what is it really Chandler?

Don't hide anything from me, this is good for both of us, it will make you feel better, tell me"

this time it was Monica's turn to console chandler, she knew she had hit the right key to get the right note.

Monica is really worried, she thinks that Chandler doesn't want a baby and he couldn't tell her that,

that's why he started smoking but before she could clear her doubts, chandler spoke

"Monica you want to hear the truth?" Monica nodded, moving her head up and down

(A/N: that's how you nod! Duh, then why did I write that? God what is wrong with me? *no reply* )

"Monica, you have always been a mother,

you have always treated us like we are your children,

you took care of us when we were sick, you were always there when we got a promotion and you were always there when we had a bad day at work,

you even consoled me during the time when Doug kept slapping my butt I…"

chandler was cut off by Monica

"Chandler are you scared of being a father? Like I told you before,

you don't have to worry,

whoever we have a girl or boy is going to love you and respect you,

you don't have to worry,

you are a natural" Monica said

"Mon that's not it, that's not it entirely" chandler said softly

Monica could see the tears forming in his eyes chandler continued

"I on the other hand, I have always been a failure,

my parents got divorced probably because they couldn't handle me,

my dad left me,

I had a horrible childhood,

I'm stuck in a dead end job which was supposed to be a temporary job just to pay the rent.

I have never got what I wanted, whether it was for me or for others it never mattered to anyone,

I never got anything I asked"

Monica rubbed his hands.

The tears forming in his eyes started dropping down his cheeks,

Monica reached up and wiped his tears with her hands.

"Chandler what are you trying to say?"

Monica didn't know what he was trying to say but she knew she would have to give him a little push,

so that he can speak his mind.

She was aware that the tears in her eyes are starting to fill once again too.

But she kept her concentration on her husband, on chandler,

even though it was really hard not to concentrate on his crying vulnerable form,

she wanted to console him but she knew he had to admit his nightmares before she can do anything,

she waited for him to continue

"I'm scared that our relationship will change after the baby arrives,

I'm scared we won't be able to provide him or her with whatever he or she financially needs,

but most of all I'm scared that… I'm scared that I can't get my own wife pregnant"

Chandler said and put his head in his hands

"There I said it, I'm scared that's I can't get my wife pregnant and because of that about a week ago,

I couldn't take it anymore,

so I went out one night when you were sleeping after having sex and bought a pack"

Monica couldn't believe Chandler was doubting himself over this, He thinks there is something wrong with him

"I know it's really stupid,

but I can't help thinking that it's not going to happen for us because something is wrong with me and because of that you are going to leave me.

I keep thinking that you are going to file for divorce and find,

a really hot guy,

get married and have 7 children with him and I'm going to grow old, grey and wrinkly, all one." Monica hugged Chandler tightly.

"Sweetie it's ok,

calm down you don't have to worry about that,

we have a baby or we don't have a baby, you will always have me,

I promise I would never leave you alone by yourself,

you could get killed or worse,

eat food Joey made and die due to food poisoning"

Chandler giggled and so did Monica seeing him laugh,

"You promise?" chandler asked "I promise" Monica replied

"And one more thing"

Monica continued

"7 children? Don't overestimate my vagina,

what do you think it's some sort of factory,

I think 4 is enough"

chandler kissed her and took her hands in his

"Well then 4 it is"

A/N: I cried while writing that one, it was too emotional what do you think? I also felt weird writing this chapter cause I'm writing "WGW" as well and it's a story in which Monica breaks up with chandler, without letting him speak and here, Monica is more calm and understanding, just pure confusion. Please read and review this fic and all my other fics which include "WGW aka wedding gone wrong", "haircuts" and my new series called "Paris honeymooning" which is about how Monica and chandler spent their honeymoon, original cause I think there isn't a fic on fanfiction based on their honeymoon as an entire package which is, no one has written the whole 7 days of their honeymoon. If someone has please let me know, I would love to read it. Also I'm doing a lot of research about it on Google about it to please go read that . Happy reading, thank you.

-KP


End file.
